Finding the Seedrians
by Crimsonchaosxxx
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog gets a message from Cosmo to look for her children who are scattered across the world. Each child found can help Shadow with his quest but a mysterious organisation is not too happy about this. ShadowXOC OCXOC rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Finding the Seedrians

_Shadow's POV_

It had been a while since I had seen Faker and his friends, or pretty much anyone I knew. Everything was quiet. For me this meant that everything was boring. I could imagine it, Faker relaxing in a green meadow, his friends enjoying life until Amy starting chasing after Faker. At this time I was in the middle of a forest, they relaxed me. But then I saw a light, coming out of this big tree. It soon took the form of a familiar face. It was Cosmo, Cosmo the Seedrian. She stood in front of me with her usual half smile on her face.

"Hello Shadow" she said "long time no see"

"C-Cosmo! What are you doing here?"

"Hehe, well I've come to ask you a big favour"

"Favour? What king of favour?"

"Well do you remember the day I died?"

"Yea, you saved the world and spread the seeds of your colony"

"Yes well, some of the seeds. T-They have become Seedrians"

"W-What! They weren't supposed to become Seedrians were they!"

"No, but something on the earth has changed their growth patterns"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to look for them and bring them together"

"Why would I do that?"

"Please Shadow, I want my children to have a better life then me and my clan did"

"How would I even find them? How many of them are their?"

"If you look in the news and ask around I'm sure you are bound to hear something. As for how many there are I'm not sure but there are quite a few"

"Hmm I guess I could do it but what's in it for me?"

"Each child has a special ability that can help you on your journey and if you want I'm sure some of them would love to join your team"

"Fine then I'll give it a go"

"Thank you Shadow" and just like that she disappeared.

So that was it, I was looking for the Seedrians. But that was the thing; I didn't know where to look first. They could be anywhere, even on the other side of the world so where to start?

I thought about it overnight and eventually decided to ask around London. I had a feeling that I would find something there.

I spent half the day asking around but nothing. So I decided to go with the other thing Cosmo said, look in the news.

Jackpot, I found what I was looking for. There was a skateboarding competition in town and one of the hopeful competitors was a young Seedrian called Marley. She looked very similar to this. .com/art/sonic-riders-cosmo-33350646

The competition started tomorrow but most of the competitors were going to the area to get some practise so I guessed that's where she would be so I headed over to the skating arena.

It was packed with skaters and fans, busy and practising there hardest. There were so many people and I couldn't see the girl anywhere. Maybe she wasn't here? But then everything froze and everyone looked up at the tallest ramp in the arena. It was Marley. She had her board and looked confident. She jumped on her board and skated down the ramp, across the slopes and completed the course at lightning speed. She was good I had to admit.

I waited in the arena for the rest of the day until it closed. All the skaters left including Marley so I ran up to her and asked her if I could talk to her for a moment. She agreed and we walked into the local park and up to the swings.

"So what can I do for ya?" She said "Autograph? Photo?"

"No I'm here about your mother"

"Mother? I don't have a mother, what you yabbing on about"

I explained about her mother and what she had asked me to do. She gave me this confused look except when she nodded telling me that she understood.

"Wow my mam must have been a really cool Seedrian!" she said

"She was, so do you understand why I'm here?"

"Ya I get it, but I'm not leaving until finished the competition"

"Fine, I guess you can complete the competition as long as you come with me after"

"Sure, no problem uhh Shadow was it?"

"Yea"

"Kay, so what about my sisters?"

"I don't know where they are, you are the first one I found"

She looked down at the floor, she was obviously upset. I decided to change the subject.

"So do you have a place to stay?" I said

"Yea, all competitors get their own room in a 5 star hotel. What about you?"

"Uhh" I knew I didn't. Usually I just found a spot in the forest to doze off.

"Then you can stay in the hotel room too" she said

"Is that ok?"

"Yea sure, I don't mind there are two bedrooms anyway"

"Thanks Marley"

After that we headed towards the hotel. It was called the Red Phoenix. We had our meal in the restaurant downstairs then went into our room. It had a flat screen TV, 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a sparkling kitchen and a large sofa.

"I'm gunna go have a bath kay?" said Marley

"Sure" I said and went to turn the TV on.

They were talking about the skating competition. One of the commentators was talking about Marley and said he thought she would win. Another disagreed and said that he thought a boy named K-lon and they showed some footage of him. He was good too. He looked like this. .com/gallery/?offset=48#/d489q22

It seemed as if he was the perfect rival for Marley.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream came from the bathroom.

_**Hey guys. So what do ya think? I just want to say the links to the pics that I have put in the story are not my designs and give full credit of their design to their designers. Anyway back to talking bout the story. What has happened? Why was there a scream? Is Marley ok? Well you will have to wait and see. Won't you? Please review this chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Shadow's POV_

I ran into the bathroom wondering what the scream was. I saw Marley with a towel around her and covering her mouth. There was some kind of gas coming from the taps. I ran over to the tap with my mouth covered, I tried to turn it off but the gas kept coming. So I grabbed some toilet paper and blocked the tap up with it. The gas stopped coming out.

"T-Thank you Shadow" said Marley who was crying.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug trying to comfort her.

"Marley what happened?" I said

"I don't know, I turned the tap on and all this gas came through instead of water"

"Hmm who would do this?"

"I don't know"

"Have you made any enemies lately?"

"Well not really, I mean there is one…"

"Who?"

"His name is K-lon; he is my rival in the skating competition"

"He must want to win pretty badly if he would kill you"

"He is very competitive, but I never thought he would go to these extremes"

"Hmm well it's only a suspicion"

She then went into her bedroom to get changed for bed so I just stayed in the living room. Just thinking about stuff, but then stuff became Marley. She occupied my mind until she came out of her room in her pyjamas.

"Hey" she said with a smile on her face

"Hey" I said back

"So what shall we do now?" I said

"Not sure, watch a movie?"

"Sure, which movie?"

"Hmm, how about Real Steel?"

"What's that?"

"It's about these robots that fight each other its good"

"Ok then"

So we put the movie on and sat on the sofa to watch it. After about half an hour Marley was asleep with her head on my lap. Her hair was so soft, she was so cute sleeping. I picked her up and put her in her bed so she would be more comfortable. I then turned the movie off and got into my own bed to sleep. We had a big day tomorrow.

I woke Marley up 1 hour before the competition that day. She got up, got ready and had a bit of breakfast. You could tell how nervous she was but she was determined not to show it.

"Hey Marley how you feeling?" I said to her

"Ok I guess"

"So why are you entering this competition anyway?"

"Well my born skill is that I'm good at boarding so I decided I might as well do something with it"

"What do you win?"

"Dunno it's a mystery prize"

"What do you want to win?"

"I don't really mind"

"If you won this you could get into the world grade prix"

"Yea but I don't have a zero gravity board so I wouldn't be able to anyway"

We decided to head to the arena since it was nearly time. It was busier than ever, you could only just see the entrance if you were close. Marley headed over to the competitors tent so I went over to the stands.

_Marley's POV_

I was so nervous but I wasn't going to let it show, not now, not ever. You could see how nervous everyone else was so you had to stay cool or everyone had you taken for a coward.

I saw K-lon. He looked surprised to see me here; I guess it was him who tried to kill me. But why? Was it out of fear or was it something else. I couldn't think about that now, I had to stay focused. I walked straight passed him and into my own personal area with my gear. Everyone was soon called out to the main area where we would be told our pairs. Why pairs you ask? Well because of the time limit 2 people would go through the course together side by side, we couldn't hurt each other but we could try to put each other off by saying things. And who ever had the best time over all would win. Most people had been said by now but not me; in fact my name was called out last.

"And our last pair is Marley and K-lon"

You had to be kidding me! I was with K-lon this was not good. He had been in competitions before and won them all. He then came over to me.

"Hey Marley, so we will be going down the course together eh" he said with a cheeky grin on his smug little face.

"Don't try anything funny K-lon!" I warned him with a stern voice

"Ha see you on the course" and with that he patted me on the back and walked away

I knew he was plotting something, I just didn't know what. We were last so all the tension got to me. What if K-lon put me off so much that I fell off at the drop zone? Ouch! That would hurt. It was finally my go, my nerves were taking over but I didn't back down. I walked out of the tunnel trying to look cool but I knew I wasn't feeling cool. I stood at the starting point next to K-lon not taking notice to anything he said. I focused my mind on the course and not everything else around me. Then the whistle blew and we were off, side by side. K-lon didn't say I word to me so I just kept going wondering what he was up to. We were nearing the drop zone. This was where it counted I told myself as we got closer. I then suddenly felt a shock go through my body and everything went black.

_**Ohh what's happened to Marley? Was it K-lon's doing or was it something else? Will she be ok? Find out in the next chapter. Please review this chapter ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Marley's POV_

I blinked a few times and my vision returned to normal. I felt around my back where the shock had originated from and I found a small circler device. I pulled it off and had a quick look at trying to keep my eyes on the course. It was an electric shocking device! K-lon must have put it on me when he patted my back! I gave him an evil look and carried on skating. We went up the drop zone, did our flips and tricks and I had thrown the shocking device away. He obviously hadn't noticed what I had done and pressed a button on a small remote, which I guessed activated the shock. And I realised that I had thrown it on him! I tried to warn him but it was too late. He had shocked himself. Now you probably thinking "Ha serves him right!" or "That's what you get for cheating" but I couldn't let this happen. I didn't want to win if it meant I had to go down to K-lon's level of low. So I grabbed his hand and dragged him in the air while skating to the finish line.

"W-What are you doing!" He said to me

"Saving your life!" I yelled back

"But I tried to kill you!"

"I know, but I'm not that selfish!"

He gave me this astonished look as if I was saving the earth when I didn't have to. We crossed the finish line together and walked over to the stands.

"Marley, are you ok, what happened!" Shadow said as he raced towards me

"I'm fine Shadow" I said "I will tell you what happened later now let's get over to the results table!"

So we walked over to the results table to see who had won. After dragging K-lon behind me that was bound to have slowed me down. It was anybody's win.

"Ok here are the results; K-lon has been disqualified because he lost his board"

K-lon looked so upset it was unbearable

"In the speed challenge we have Marley in 3rd, Alex in 2nd and in 1st place we have Trevor!"

Now I was upset. I had trained so hard for this but lost in the end.

"Now for the skill scores!"

Skill scores? What did they mean this was a speed contest

"We secretly put in a skill contest to see how good everyone was without knowing"

Wow they are sneaky

"In 3rd place we have Antony, 2nd we have Trevor and in 1st place we have Marley!"

I had won in the skill round! But who won out of me and Trevor?

"With all the points added up here are the final results! And the winner is…."

My heart was racing. I felt as if I was going to die and second.

"Marley! Congratulations!"

I WON! I BEAT EVERYONE! THIS WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! I ran around the results area like a manic. Shadow eventually grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Congratualtions" He said

"Thanks" I said back

"Marley here is your prize!" the announcer said and pulled out a big steel box with about 7 padlocks on it. They opened it up and I couldn't believe what was in there.

"It's a zero gravity board!" I screamed

"Not just any zero gravity board" K-lon said. "That's the new Silver Chaos board!"

"Silver Chaos board?" I said

"Yea it's the best board so far. Its Power by chaos emeralds and each time you find one and put it in the board its power is increased by 68%"

All I knew was that it was silver and sparkly so this info was useful. I raced Shadow back to the hotel on my new Silver Chaos board. He had to go full speed just to keep up with me! The hotel had prepared a big winners feast for dinner so we ate up. We then went up to our room and plumped our self's on the sofa.

"You were awesome out there today Marley" Shadow said as he turned and smiled at me

"Thanks Shadow" I replied and smiled back at him.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours until the news flashed on.

"This is an emergency broadcast do not turn this off!" said the reporter and we turned our attention to the TV

"A young Seedrian girl is terrorising the streets of Waterloo road, We advise you to stay inside if you value your lives!"

She had white hair, fox ears, fox tail and a white and purple Seedrian dress. She was also holding a staff with a purple gem at the top. She looked like she meant business.

"Another Seedrian!" I shouted

"She is our next target!" Said Shadow

_**Yay Marley won the competition! But who is this new Seedrian girl and why is she destroying streets? You will just have to wait and see won't you? Yes I know this was a bit of a short chapter. Please review this chapter ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Shadow's POV_

I didn't sleep easy that night. I couldn't stop thinking about things such as the Seedrian girl terrorising Waterloo or gathering the rest of the girls. Most of all Marley, I kept thinking about how cute she was sleeping, but then I thought about Crimson. Crimson was my best friend she died protecting me 3 months ago. We were protecting the earth from a meteor by placing a bomb on it. But the bomb had stopped for some reason, so I went in to fix it before it crashed but even if I fixed it I would be dead by the time it blew up. I was about to press the final button to activate it when Crimson came over and teleported me away from the comet and activated it herself. Killing her in the blast. I loved her, I truly loved her. I felt dead when she died as if nothing mattered anymore because she was dead. I never got to tell her how I felt and that's what killed me inside.

We got up the next morning to go over to Waterloo, I was still upset over last night and I think Marley could tell. I tried to hide it but I'm no good at that stuff. We looked at the damage this Seedrian had done. It wasn't havoc but it was still a mess.

_Marley's POV_

After we looked at the damage in the streets we decided to ask around for info. We saw this young boy outside a shop.

"Heya mate" I said as we walked up to him

"Yo wacha want?" he said back

"We wanted to know if you knew anything about the Seedrian who caused all this damage?"

"Oh yea I was there when it happened" He said "She came out of nowhere and started attacking everything, she looked as if she was looking for something"

"Anything else?"

"Not really I mean the police went after her but she disappeared eventually" He thought for a moment "Oh yea, and there was this girl trying to stop the Seedrian but she wasn't with the police"

"Really, what did she look like?"

"Um, she was a black hedgehog with red tips in her hair. She wore a red dress and red boots and her hair was tied up in 2 spiky side pony tails"

"Thanks for your help dude" I said and I turned to Shadow

He had this dazed look on his face as if everything was going through his head at once. I asked him what was wrong but he just shrugged and said "nothing" and kept on walking. We just walked around town for the rest of the day until about 6 o'clock when we heard a scream on the west side of Waterloo. We headed over there and as we thought, it was the Seedrian. She was attacking the streets with a raged look on her face, but it somehow also looked scared and worried. We ran over to her and tried to pin her down.

"Stop it!" I shouted at her

"Leave me alone!" She shouted back

"No stop attacking everyone!" Shadow yelled

And at the top of her voice she yelled "LEAVE ME ALONE!" And she pointed her staff towards us and a beam shot out of it and tripped us up as she ran off.

"No she's getting away!" I shouted

But then a shadow jumped out of a nearby building and tackled the Seedrian to the ground. I looked to my left and Shadow was next to me so who was that? Shadow picked me up and ran over to the figure. It had its back turned at us with its focus on the Seedrian.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you" It said. It was a girl you could tell by her voice that she was stern yet with a slight sarcastic voice.

"Get off me! Leave me alone!" The Seedrian shouted back

"Dream on" the girl said in reply

I turned to Shadow who had the same look as early but worse like he was amazed.

"I-It can't be!" he said

"Shadow do you know this person?" I said back

The girl obviously heard us and turned around. She looked like the person who the boy had described to us earlier

"Long time no see Shadow!" she said while smiling at Shadow. Who was she? And how did she know Shadow?

"C-Crimson!" Shadow yelled with an astonished look on his face.

_**Ohhhh It's Crimson! Shadow's old friend (my OC) What is she doing here and how did she survive the blast! Well in the next couple of chapters I will be introducing a few more characters so be ready. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review this chapter ^_^ I will be posting the next one soon ^_^**_


End file.
